Chocolate
by DoubleL27
Summary: Fred thinks about his growing feelings for Angelina.


Yeah Fred Angelina. I've loved them from the first, and well, I couldn't help myself. Little ficlet here. Hope you like it. Special thanks to my beta Amanda.  
  
Disclamer: Anything that looks familiar to you, doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Laura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They say that chocolate is an aphrodisiac. I'm thinking maybe they're right, whoever 'they' are.  
  
That's what she looks like, my Angel. She looks like pure rich chocolate, and I just want to take one bite, maybe even just a little lick, a taste of her. I'm sure it would be pure heaven.  
  
She's talented and brilliant and if you've never seen her fly you haven't seen anything worthwhile. The way she soars and dips and maneuvers. She takes my breath away, you know, in every possible way.  
  
But now, now I have to find away to tell her, and make her believe I'm serious. Not that I know how to do that. I mean I'm all about tricks and charms and fun, so how do I settle down long enough to tell her how I feel? And to make her believe it.  
  
I've known her since my first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Her hair was long then, and in braids that fell to her elbows. She had them tied back with a ribbon, too. She was spunky and fun and her eyes lit up with this kind of fire when George and I changed her black robes to a stunning hot pink. She looked pretty good in them too.  
  
Now we're both so much older. We both made the quidditch team over three years ago now. I remember watching her fly for the first time, those long black braids flying behind her. She's only gotten better since then.  
  
She's tall; nearly as tall as I am now. Long killer legs, those big brown eyes. Her hair is short now, and kept straight, she's still gorgeous. She keeps her lips painted this color.I don't even know how to describe it, but it makes you want to take them with yours.  
  
And she's a great friend; an excellent friend. She keeps secrets and she's always there. She's like a rock you know? I'll be flying a million miles high on an idea, and Angel will always be there to tell me I'm insane or help me go for it. The girl helps us distribute our original line of sweets. Not that she takes too kindly to eating them unawares. You should have seen the way she looked at me after the Ton-Tongue Toffees..She was trying to yell something, but I couldn't really make it out. The whole tongue thing.  
  
But usually she's okay with that, and all of our pranks. Except when it highly effects her in a not-so-fun way. She's usually one of the ones who laughs hysterically as we tell our stories, as apposed to others who roll their eyes and tell us we shouldn't have been so daring.  
  
Not Angel; she believes in daring, and in risks. So maybe.maybe I should take this risk. She'd expect it of me right? And she knows I can be serious. I mean she was there for me when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Merlin I had never been so scared. Gin's the baby you know? She's our responsibility. Angelina didn't even say anything, she just sat with me, knowing that there was nothing that she could say.  
  
"Hey Fred, what's eating you?"  
  
There she is, dark and leggy standing over me, wasn't I trying to work out something to say to her? 'You, would you like to take another bite.' Damn it be serious. "Um.could we talk?" I manage, and my voice doesn't squeak thank god.  
  
"Sure." She says sitting down next to me. She's studying my face as concern enters her eyes and covers her face. "Nothing's wrong is it?" She asks, putting her hand over mine.  
  
"No, no." Gods her touch is like heaven. "I just.I mean.damn." Why do I have to sound like Ron while I'm doing this. I'm not the complete moron he is when it comes to women.  
  
"Fred what is it?" She's worried and curious now. Gods what is wrong with me. I'm sure she's thinking up all kinds of things. I really wish this wasn't so hard.  
  
I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a minute and feel oddly like a warrior going into battle. "I like you Angel, I like you a lot, you know as in I'd like to snog you every chance I get." I breathe out on one horribly convoluted breath, praying all the while that I did not just screw up one of the best friendships I've ever had.  
  
Her eyes are like saucers and she's looking at me like I've grown two heads; damn. "What?"  
  
"See, now you're either horrified or you think I'm joking and really, who's fault is that?" I can not believe I just did this. I'm a fool and idiot. "Mine, that's who's. I swear, I think I've been half in love with you since that first day on the train. You remember the hot pink robes of course; how could you forget? And I haven't known how to tell you, but I figured I'd better before-"  
  
Her lips are on mine. She tastes better than I'd ever dreamed. A man could lose himself like this I swear. Did I die of embarrassment and somehow end up in heaven? Would I ever be allowed in heaven? This isn't real; it can't be real. But it is. I slant my mouth over hers in an attempt to deepen the kiss, to get more.  
  
She breaks it off a second later and at first I feel like a starving man cut off from his food supply, but the look in her eyes, and the feel of her hand on my face fixes that right up. "Fred Weasley you are a fool." She says with a laugh. "What took you so long?"  
  
Feeling the need to touch her more, I run a few fingers along her cheek and then cup her chin. "I have no idea." I murmur as I lean in to kiss her.  
  
"Weasley! Johnson!" NO man deserves to die like Oliver Wood.  
  
"About time you two idiots figured it out. Now stop your snogging and get out on the quidditch pitch. This is excellent practice weather." He looks completely pleased with himself, that big grin across his face. Did I mention it's practically pouring out?  
  
Then again, Angel in wet quidditch robes.Maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
I'm officially addicted to chocolate, and I don't think I could ever get my fill. 


End file.
